1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to refrigerant dehydrators or driers which remove moisture from the refrigerant in a refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desiccant used in refrigerant driers is usually a molecular sieve because of its superior moisture adsorption capacity. A molecular sieve is a crystalline aluminosilicate material, chemically similar to clays and feldspars, belonging to a class of minerals known as zeolites. The molecular sieve is used in the form of beads which have been pelletized with a limited quantity of clay binder. While molecular sieve desiccants are superior to other desiccants from a moisture adsorption viewpoint, they do not have the best attrition strength. Laboratory tests have confirmed field reports that abrasive dust from drier desiccant can cause compressor wear. Analysis of desiccant attrition in a severe vibration environment, such as the environment of transport refrigeration units, has revealed the need for improvement in the design of refrigerant driers. It is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved refrigerant drier construction which will survive structural vibration without disintegration of the desiccant and ingestion of the attrition powder into the refrigerant stream.